1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jumping toys and, more specifically, to a bug-like flipping toy having four resilient leg members extending from a substantially horizontal body member with a depression member in the form of an extended posterior portion that, when an external force is applied thereupon, will deform the leg members and create reciprocal tension between the surface that the toy is on and the body member until the external force is removed allowing the front legs to recoil and propel the anterior body portion upward as the two posterior legs rebound to their original position thereby launching the present invention tumbling into a horizontal and vertical trajectory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other jumping toys designed for children""s amusement. Typical of these is U.S Pat. No. 5,334,079 issued to John J. Gentile et al. on Aug. 2, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Christopher Shaw et al. on Feb. 7, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,880. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,528 was issued to Marvin I. Glass et al. on Oct. 12, 1971 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 23, 1968 to Jack Zimmerman as U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,947. Another patent was issued to Howard E. Kelly on Dec. 31, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,925.
A toy for launching projectiles. The toy includes a flexible shell generally having a convex outer surface and a concave inner surface. The convex outer surface has a first protrusion and a plurality of claws. The concave inner surface has a second protrusion. A first projectile is mountable on the first protrusion. A second projectile is mountable on the second protrusion. When the first projectile is mounted on the first protrusion and the shell is inverted such that the convex outer surface becomes a concave surface, the plurality of claws grip the first projectile. Thereafter, when pressure is applied to the shell, the shell returns to its original non-inverted shape and the first projectile is discharged into the air. Moreover, when the second projectile is mounted on the second protrusion and the shell is inverted such that the convex outer surface becomes a concave surface and is thereafter dropped on a hard surface, the shell returns to its original non-inverted shape and the second projectile is discharged into the air.
A jumping toy having thin flexible convex surface with at least two curved perimetral edge formation where the convex surface is adapted to bear against a second surface, and is manipulatively elastically deformable against a second surface so as to leap therefrom when the convex surface returns to its original shape. Such jumping toy having a representation of a frog in one embodiment and used in a football game in another embodiment.
Game apparatus for playing a target game including a target member having a variably sized target opening and projectiles of unitary construction having deformable leg members which quickly resume their original positions upon release of an applied force to flip the projectile vertically and cause it to move in a horizontal direction.
An animated toy comprising a substantially flat sheet with an apertured portion therein a resilient flap which can be bent and inserted into the apertured portion, whereby due to it""s resiliency the flap will yieldably slide out of the apertured portion and spring into it""s normally unstrained position.
A catapulting figure top comprising a base, means on said base for supporting said base in a stable attitude on a generally horizontal surface, a member movably attached at said base for generally up and down movement with respect to said base, said member being biased upwardly with respect to said base, at least, a portion of said member being accessible, when said base is resting on said surface, for manual depression of said member with respect to said base against said bias. And means for said member for engaging a portion of said base to transport upward impact of said member to said base when said member portion is released from depressed position, the energy of said upward impact being sufficient to bodily catapult the toy upward.
The present invention relates generally to jumping toys and, more specifically, to a bug-like flipping toy having four resilient leg members extending from a substantially horizontal body member with a depression member in the form of an extended posterior portion. Each leg member is a relatively flat elongated plate having a greater width at the point of adjoinment with the body member and tapering to a narrower, radial, distal foot. The leg members are paired into anterior legs and posterior legs with the anterior legs being elongated plates on a horizontal plane and posterior legs being elongated plates on a diagonal plane. An external force placed on the depression member will push the body member downward and cause the anterior legs to extend forward and the posterior legs to abduct due to their angular construction. When the external force is removed the resiliency of the leg members will cause them to rebound into their static positions thereby launching the present invention into a tumbling trajectory.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bug-like toy having resilient leg members emanating from a substantially horizontal body member. When sufficient pressure is exerted upon the depression member to extend the leg members and then removed, the leg members will snap back to their static positions thereby flipping the bug into a tumbling trajectory.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flipping bug-like toy having anterior legs with a generally horizontal width that extend arcuately forward and downward from the body member so the legs will flatten and extend when compressed. The posterior legs have a substantially vertical thickness with the bottom edge sloping away from the center enabling them to abduct when compressed. The difference between the anterior and posterior legs creates two distinct means of delivering the potential energy within the deformed leg members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flipping bug-like toy having a body with a depression member for the user to exert pressure upon, thereby deforming the legs and creating the potential power for the projection that will occur once the external pressure is removed.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.